SoulMates
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A little oneshot with characters from an RP. Hero/Partner, Female/Female pairing. Yuri, Beachshipping/Friendshipping. I can't really think of a summary.


SoulMates

**Okay! So I got this like, randomly. I'm using characters from an RP, so...**

**Tara is my character, Eevee is Goth Girl G's, and Shinx and Treecko are LunaTheDragonSlayer's OCs.**

**This would take place after graduation, so they're in Sharpedo Bluff and no longer share a room with Shinx and Treecko... Thank goodness. XD**

**Anyway, Read and Review please! :D Enjoy!**

**I don't own PMD, nor do I own 3 of the characters.**

"I love you, Eevee"

Those were the last words Eevee expected to hear from Tara's mouth. Not to say she didn't return the feelings, it was just... Unexpected. Her heart was pounding in her ears, so loud she was sure that Tara could hear. She replied, in a shaky voice,

"I-I love you, too"

Tara's eyes widened in happiness, as she began to tear up.

"R-really?! I... I never thought..." she whispered, and Eevee just smiled.

"Yes. Really..."

Eevee looked down at her bed, biting her lip as she tried to hold back her instincts. Tara was a former human, it would just seem strange if she tried to...

"Um... Eevee?"

Eevee looked up at the sound of her name, to see that Tara was fidgeting nervously.

"Uh, don't pokemon usually... You know... After they confess like that?" she said uncertainly. Eevee's face flared up as she realized what she was referring to.

"Um, yeah... But, we're both girls. Would that even work?" she asked. Tara gave a nervous smile.

"Yes, but you have to trust me" the Pikachu answered. Eevee just smiled.

"Of course I trust you"

* * *

A little while later, Tara and Eevee sat in the former's bed, leaning against one another, breathing heavily. Tara smiled down at her new mate, and she returned it. However, her smile faltered as she realized something.

"Eevee... Didn't you once say that, other than joining the Guild, your dream was to start a family?" Tara asked, eyes widening. Eevee looked up in confusion.

"Yes, why?"

"Well... You can't have that with me" Tara responded, looking down in sadness, half expecting Eevee to just dump her then and there.

"So?" Eevee said, and Tara looked up at her in shock.

"I don't care. As long as I have you I don't need that" Eevee explained softly, eyes glazed over with love and passion. Tara smiled, giving her a hug.

"Same here... I love you"

"And I love you"

The new couple soon fell asleep in each others' arms, happy to finally be together.

* * *

_Tara stared at the large, purple figure._

_"Hey, Palkia. What's up?" Tara asked their newest member. Palkia looked down, smiling a little._

_"You and Eevee are in love. You want her to have her dream of starting a family, don't you?" he asked knowingly. Tara blinked, and after a moment, nodded._

_"Yeah, but she's insisting that she doesn't need that..."_

_"I see... But, I want to give you a gift. How about I bless you with a child?" Palkia suggested. Tara stared up in shock at him._

_"Wait, really?! Why?!"_

_"As a gift to commemorate your coming together. Everyone who is closest to you has been able to see the love you have shared for so long" Palkia explained. Tara blushed heavily at this._

_"How?"_

_"I have already gotten Arceus's permission. All he requested was that I check with you to see that you wanted it"_

_"...I do, and I know Eevee does too" Tara answered honestly._

* * *

Tara yawned, waking up from her slumber. After the odd dream she had with Palkia, she hadn't had another. Which reminded her...

"Eevee, we should go tell the guild we're mates now" Tara stated, as Eevee woke up as well. The little brown creature looked at her in shock.

"Wait, really?!" she shouted. Tara nodded.

"Besides, considering the dream I had last night, I doubt we'll keep it secret for long"

"A Dimensional Scream?" Eevee asked. Tara laughed and shook her head.

"No, but this is way better. Just trust me" she answered, leaning down to kiss Eevee on the nose.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Everyone in the guild, even Wigglytuff and Chatot were clearly in shock.

"You heard me. Eevee and I are mates now" Tara said proudly. Everyone was silent, for a moment, until Shinx and Treecko walked forward.

"Congratulations, guys" Treecko said with a smile.

"How the heck did you do it?!" Shinx asked, and Treecko just rolled his eyes.

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" Tara asked, laughing a little. Shinx opened her mouth, seemed to pause and think for a moment, then closed her mouth again with a small shake of the head.

"Well that's great, friends!" Wigglytuff cheered. Chatot seemed to lose it at that.

"Are you serious?! SQUAWK! These two... It's DISGUSTING! How can any of you be OKAY with having GAYS here?!" he shouted angrily. Tara glared at him fearlessly, and Eevee... Eevee seemed to completely lose her 'shy and cowardly' demeanor.

"What's wrong with you?! Tara and I are in LOVE, what is so disgusting about that?! Dammit, fuck you! I don't care what you do, because NOTHING will ever keep me from loving her!" Eevee declared, venom dripping from every word.

"You are hereby KICKED OUT OF THE GUILD!" Chatot shouted, thinking that would work. But it didn't. Eevee just stared him in the eye, and said two words,

"Bite me"

Tara looked between the two, staring in shock as the argument continued.

"GUYS!" she shouted, when it looked like Chatot was about to start a full-on battle. Eevee looked over at her, eyes softening.

"Look, Chatot. At least let Tara tell us that other piece of news, I mean I don't even know what it is" Eevee begged, and Chatot simply glared before storming away, muttering some choice words under his breath.

"Alright, well..." Tara took a deep breath, heart pounding.

"I had a dream last night, where Palkia came to me... And... He said we would bless me and Eevee with a child" she said, smiling at Eevee. Eevee's gasp was most audible out of everyone's, her eyes were the widest.

"Tara... Oh, Tara!" tears fell from Eevee's eyes, unable to hold them back as she tackled Tara to the ground, giving her the most bruising kiss of her life.

"Alright, that's enough!" Chatot shouted. Eevee got up, glaring angrily. Just when Tara thought they were about to kill each other...

"Stop!"

Shinx and Treecko stepped in, protective glares on their faces.

"Have you forgotten that Team ElectricEvolution saved the entire world from paralysation?! I think they deserve to be together!" Shinx growled. Before Chatot could protest, Loudred came up.

"YEAH! I'd say we OWE them THAT much!"

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" Sunflora agreed, too, coming up as well.

"By golly, they're our friends!" Bidoof added in, as he also went to protect the couple.

Chatot stared in shock as every single member of the guild came up to defend the two pokemon, even those who really didn't know them that well. He knew he was beat, after all he couldn't kick all of them out of the guild.

"Ugh! Very well, they can stay!" he gave in, storming off to his room.

Eevee looked at everyone, teary eyed from what had just happened.

"Everyone... Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried, more tears falling down her face. Tara smiled, softly brushing them away.

"Really, thanks. We owe you guys" Tara said with a soft smile. Corphish shook his head.

"Hey, hey! You guys saved the planet, if anything we STILL owe you guys!" he declared, and everyone agreed. Tara looked down to Eevee, still smiling as they leaned closer to meet their lips in a soft kiss.

**And that's all she wrote! Now, if you guys wanted to take a few ideas from this (like a homophobic Chatot) for the RP, by all means go ahead! :)**


End file.
